


Night Terrors, Every Night

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Feeding, Post-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy feared feeding from a stranger. Now she'll have nightmares about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors, Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) kinks drabble cycle prompt "anonymity". Title from Kid Cudi's [Pursuit Of Happiness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xzU9Qqdqww).

Lucy thought it would be different, cornering some innocent stranger and stealing their life. She had nightmares about blood spraying and flesh tearing but it wasn't like that at all.

She took a woman's arm, words tumbling out about the cut of her dress and the curl of her hair. It was no time at all before the woman forgot they were strangers and assumed they were friends. It was nothing to suggest they walk together, away from the press of the crowd and when they were alone, it was easy to embrace the woman, inhale the scent sprayed on her neck. Lucy closed her eyes and let her fangs slide down, sink into the skin she could've kissed.

Lucy held her tight, her hand moving from her waist up to her chest as if she could pretend this was still a romantic encounter. The woman's breast heaved with every struggled breath and Lucy instinctively clapped her hand over the woman's mouth when she could feel a scream rising there.

As she drunk, the breathing grew lighter, peaceful, soothing and when it slowed to a stop, the flurry of the woman's heart stilling beneath Lucy's hand, she too stopped, setting the woman down.

There was no mangled flesh or rivers of blood, just two little wounds on her neck. She could have easily been sleeping. It wasn't anything like she'd feared it would be but now she would have nightmares of a different kind.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
